It's Not Real
by Majorelle
Summary: Love isn't real; it's not. That's always what Silver thought, but then he was proven wrong when he looked into her eyes. —SoulSilvershipping One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

His eyes stared blankly at the maroon door.

It was like this every Friday. Work was exhausting so he would go to the regular bar/café for a drink. But, he would dread coming there on Friday. Friday was the day when the café would play slow romantic music and it would be couples' night. Of course he went alone. He would never make contact with the people at work except for this one girl that constantly pestered him, and he didn't have many friends.

Always alone.

He didn't care. He was 'okay' alone.

Gripping the tainted golden knob with his right hand, he inhaled bracing himself. Bracing himself for the loud conversations, crowded areas, and a large migraine he was positive he would get. His shoulders hunched and he bent his head lower for his short black and red collar to cover his neck and chin inconspicuously. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he entered the lounge. His head glanced both ways as he noticed he must've arrived early since almost each table and seat was vacant. The lights were a soft dark yellow as usual, and the chestnut tables and chairs were polished with lacquer.

The red-head made his way to the bar and pulled out a barstool from under the high counter. The bartender looked at him and nodded, asking, "the usual, Silver?"

Silver nodded with his dead eyes.

"Rough day, huh?" the bartender asked the young male.

"Don't even," Silver growled. "And it just had to be a Friday too."

"Ah, well, why don't you give any of these lassies one chance? Y'know, love isn't a bad thing."

Silver peered up at his bartender. This man was the only man Silver _never_ talked to about his love life. Maybe because he was vulnerable due to the fact of too many drinks at one time? Well, whatever, he didn't care anymore. Silver knew that Marcus was a trustworthy person. He and the Scottish man met years ago. When Marcus had just come to the U.S., he had nowhere to go and decided to bartend. His first night at the café was the same first night for Silver coming into it. And, that's how it happened.

Marcus looked back at the red-head with a confused complexion.

"Yeah, yeah it is a bad thing. Love isn't real. If it was, it would last," Silver answered.

Silver thought love was frivolous and aimless. What was the point of it? He believed people who believed in 'love' were merely under a simple delusion. If he was right about his theory, he did _not _and was _not_ going to fall under it either.

"Well, I guess it's another Friday wasted then," Marcus sighed.

"Why is it wasted?"

Marcus leaned down onto the counter, "because frankly, you're a great bud, and I think you could make a girl really happy."

Silver rolled his eyes. As he was rolling his eyes, a cheerful brunette with her hair bouncing with every step walked right past Silver. The young girl sat at the bar two seats away from him. Silver's eyes shot open, it was the girl at work that constantly pestered him.

_Oh God…_ Silver thought, bending his neck lower into his collar, trying to make sure the girl wouldn't notice him.

The perky girl turned her head to her right and noticed him. "Oh! Silvy, is that you?"

Marcus broke into a laugh when he heard the lass call him Silvy. "Ah, so you two are acquainted with each other eh?"

An embarrassed blush was dusted on Silver's cheeks and then he realized. "Wait, _you_ and Lyra know each other?"

The brunette looked up at the bartender and then at Silver, and Marcus looked at the girl and then at Silver. "Yeah, we're family," they both answered in unison.

Silver's eyes widened. "What? But for as long as I've known both you, neither has mentioned the other… And I don't see a resemblance either!"

"Well," Lyra started. "Uncle Marc is off of my daddy's side and I look more like my mother."

_UNCLE? _

"Aww, still callin' your father 'daddy' aye, Lyra sweetheart?" Marcus said fondly as he patted the top of the girl's head.

Silver was still bewildered by this moment. So, let him get this straight: for the last seven years, his annoying co-worker and his after-work bar tending friend…were related…?

"But Silvy," Lyra began again. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor with a girl?"

"Because girls are stupid and I would rather be here having my regular drink." He blatantly replied.

"D-Does that mean I'm stupid too…?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah."

Lyra pursed her lips and glared at the boy. "Hey—"

"—But you're not as bad," Silver injected, before Lyra could say anything.

_*Bells Ring*_

The most perfect blush covered Lyra's cheeks as she gazed at the boy. And Silver looked back at the girl, staring straight into her honey-colored eyes. Marcus smirked as he knew what exactly was happening before him. The Scottish man backed away from the couple, that was _still_ staring at each other.

The golden lights in the lounge started to dim more, and the sound of the music loudened. Lyra's lips curved into a sweet smile, and she moved closer to the boy. When Silver noticed this, he became alarmed trying to distance himself. No, no, he couldn't let her fall in _love_ with him! Love isn't real, love doesn't last, love—

"—Silver," Lyra began softly. Her eyes flashed from his and gazed down at the counter beside her, her eyes sparkling with the one thing Silver knew it was, longing. She extended her hand out to the boy, "would you like to dance with me?"

Silver swallowed, his palms becoming sweaty. No, no, no, why was this happening?! He exited from his seat with Lyra in his heels, and leading her out onto the dance floor.

Lyra put her arms around Silver's neck and Silver placed his hands on her hips. Lyra's eyes would _not_ move from his, and Silver did not want to look back into hers. The more she stared, the hotter he could feel his face become. He finally gave up and looked back at her, ready to tell her to stop staring. But—

_Shit. _

Alas, he was trapped by her eyes. It was like looking into something but seeing it in a completely different light. Her eyes were shining.

"Silvy, how come you're always alone at work? You don't talk to anybody," the girl breathed.

"Well," Silver started. "I'm not really alone since you're always there bothering me."

Lyra's eyes fell. "Do I really annoy you that much?"

A small smirk curved on his face. He looked at the girl, "no, not really anymore."

She beamed at the boy. "I see…"

Silver and Lyra danced for a few more minutes before Lyra laid her head on Silver's chest, and she softly laughed.

"Y'know Silvy, you're a horrible dancer…"


End file.
